With each world, together
by haruki nakejima
Summary: Series of stories of fai and kurogane in worlds they travel to, unveiling their hidden feelings for one another...
1. Sapphire Prince

Sapphire prince

Short fic.

Pairing: Kurogane x Fai D Flourite

Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Warnings: the fic is lame LOL just shonen-Ai.

* * *

><p>The cool breeze, blowing in from the south, invited the sakura petals to dance in crowds of circles under the pale cold moonlight. Some landing in the pond, floated gracefully as in the air, rippling in the shallow water, distorting the moon's reflection.<p>

The ballroom scene was then interrupted.

Kurogane walked right through the petals that parted as if they were making an aisle for him.

He stopped by the water's edge, looking over the thin mist to find a figure standing in the middle of the pond.

" Aren't you going to sleep? " he asks, " we are heading to Clow first thing tomorrow morning. "

The figure stepped forward, allowing the moonlight to reveal his beauty.

" I just can't~"

Step by step, he walked on the broad stones, which served as platforms in this large shallow pond.

With each step, the sound of wooden thongs in contact with the stone is proven to be gentle.

With each step, he is bathed in the moonlight. His features more distinct, pale blonde hair followed the wind, eyes which used to be a shade of sapphire now gold, the traditional Japanese robes he was clad in swayed with his movements.

He stops before the edge of the bank.

With a smile which locks the pain and past within, he reaches out for his partner.

Kurogane looked into the blonde's eyes, the eyes which display solemn and sadness. It is clear that he still feel guilty for what had happened in the previous world. For comfort, he pulled the broken and used to be powerful wizard into his arms.

" Don't look at me like that. " Kurogane said whilst bending forward, their breaths met.

" Why not? " the blonde chuckled as he caressed the ever-so-serious samurai's face, " hey, let's kiss~ a tongue one~"

Kurogane let out a sigh and nodded as he gently lifted the blonde's chin...

Wind blew pass them, carrying the fragrant and fragile sakura petals, surpassing the moon.

" I love you, Kuro-pon~"

" Don't call me that you bastard. "

" I'll stop calling you weird names if you say my name~"

" ... "

" Hmm? "

" I... Love you... Fai... "

* * *

><p>oh dear syaoran. Can't imagine his face if he accidentally sees kurofai 8'D<p>

Oh you know my failed fic? Yeap, this fic takes place after Fuuma arrives which after that, seiichiro comes and fight them... So yeah...

Will add/expand on this fic once there is an update on ideas~


	2. Chocolate Fondant

Chocolate fondant.

Another short fic =w=

Pairing: Kurogane x Fai D Flourite

Series: tsubasa reservoir chronicles

Warnings: shonen Ai and long description of food. Skip here and skip there story ;P

* * *

><p>" Annoucement: player number 2805 has died. "<p>

" Kuro-pon died too, eh..." Fai smiled as he stared at the announcement board.

.

.

.

It was a rather chilly night in the country of Ōto. The moon shone brightly onto ' The Cat's Eye Cafe'. Through it's western frosted framed window, a tall slim man can be seen leaning on the bar counter.

Playing with his silky blonde hair, he hummed a rather melancholic tune.

The peace didn't last long.

The cafe door suddenly swung open, the bell sounded violently in response. ' Big dog' stomped right in, dumping his sword, Sōhi, in a corner.

The demon hunter then slumped himself onto the sofa and heaved a loud sigh. It was obvious he lost a battle.

Too obvious.

Chuckling from behind the bar counter, Fai provoked him.

" Try putting yourself in my shoes, you damned wizard. I put my life on the line trying to keep you guys safe by working OT and there y-"

" Fondant. " the blonde interrupted " Yuuko sent too many~"

Tired, Kurogane decided to let his nagging rest and chose to cool his head with a mid-night snack.

An irresistible aroma of fragrant cocoa soon filled the room as Fai heated up the dessert. A gentle hint of bergamot was introduced as tea was being poured from the pot's belly into a shallow porcelain cup, stained with olive green gradient.

Served on a translucent blue glass plate, a rich cake, topped with whipped cream and cocoa powder. Melted creamy dark chocolate oozed out slowly from the cracks of the crumbling cake. Complimenting with it, a thick black tea with a beautiful aroma combination of bergamot with it's faint citrus vapour dispersing in the surrounding air.

(description to make you hungry 8DDD /bricked)

" This tastes different from what I ate earlier on... It's not the sorceress' errand boy's cooking. "

" Ah... The body's memory eh... " the blonde grinned, " as expected from Kuro-sama~

" So you made these? "

" What do you think? I made them to suit your taste~ " Fai sat beside him.

No reply except him taking another bite. It was obvious he liked the chocolate fondant.

Too obvious.

Fai rested his head onto the demon hunter's broad shoulders, smiling. The hunter just continued eating the chocolate fondant. He knew that's one of the few things he could do to heal his broken partner's heart. It recurred to him again. He would protect Fai.

There, he realized the reason why he could tell Watanuki's and Fai's cooking apart.

The high schooler's soufflé was rich. Rich in sweetness of his memories he experienced in the sorceress' wish shop. It was the warmth. The warmth to melt the darkness of the heart away.

Fai's was different. He could feel the pain, the loneliness, cold, solemnness, blood. However, breaking through it, a thin beam of memories. Memories of the ones the lone wizard truly treasure for eternity.

In deep thought, Kurogane unconsciously gripped the blonde's hand. Speechless on to explain nor give an excuse, he just kept holding onto the thin, scarred hand. The demon hunter was worried. Again it was obvious.

Too obvious.

.

.

.

" F...Fai... Is... Dead... " Mokona choked as she sobbed uncontrollably " h..he was... k..killed while trying to protect us a..and not exposing you and... Syaoran's identity..."

" That idiot! " Kurogane shouted as he clenched his bloodied fist tightly.

He did not know how to react to that. He did not understand, how could such a powerful wizard just get killed by Seiishiro and his A-class demon. He punched the wall of the badly charred entrance of the cafe.

The pain in his heart was too great.

He looked up into the sky, the sky which was disintegrating into data.

He believed the wizard is still out there.

.

.

.

" Announcement : player number 2805 has died. "

Vision blurry, Kurogane woke up to find himself in an egg like capsule.

He scanned his surroundings.

" Welcome to fairy park! Edonis' number one entertainment and amusement park! "

Shortly after the system announcement, a figure came running down the platform, towards the egg like capsule Kurogane was in.

It was Fai.

The samurai banged on the surface of the transparent egg capsule, demanding to know what happened.

Gesturing that he could not hear what Kurogane was saying as the capsule was sound proof, he finally settled down.

After being released from the capsule, Kurogane immediately hugged the wizard. Tightly.

" H-hey... I'm alive, Kuro-rin... " the blonde smiled " sorry to make you worry... "

" You bastard. " Kissing Fai's pale lips " Don't die on me ever again. "

.

.

.

" I promise not to... Since you saw and promised to heal my broken heart after all... "

* * *

><p>Oh lord. Kissing in public and in front of syaoran and sakura =<p>

If you are unsure or confused of why Faye is still alive, and Kuro pon is in a capsule thingum...

Here is the reason. The whole cafe thing, is actually a game. They were sent straight in the game went the arrived in the world of Edonis courtesy of Mokona.

So its like they are in a virtual reality game. ^_^

Baka Kurogane , no?

Sorry for the skimpy plot and the ' obvious ' 8'D andandand the skip skip triple horizontal dots m

So choice since the Kuro Fai moments spreads out from episode 17-24 A


	3. Strawberry

Short fic again

Based off Kobato. Episode 20. Where the group does some job hunting to support kobato and Yomogi Nursery.

Pairing: Kurogane x Fai D Flourite  
>Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles<br>Warnings: usual disclaimers. I do not own TRC or kobato or this wonderful couple.  
>Was under medication while typing this so may be quite a number of mistakes etc xAx<p>

A few hours more till i leave for japan

* * *

><p>" So, how are we going to get a job... " Kurogane sighed, " Looking like this. "<p>

" As cosplayers handling out flyers? " Fai beamed.

" That won't do. "

The tall gruff man and his blonde partner walked down the streets, attracting lots of stares and whispers. Some passerby commented on how strange their clothing are while others admire this perfect couple. Some of their pictures were even taken.

" This seriously isn't going to get us anywhere, mage. We have been walking around like this for hours. "

" Just 2 hours, darling. "

" Shuddap I know. And it's soon noon. "

" E-excuse me... " a soft but high pitched voice spoke behind them. They pair turned around to see a young girl with dark turquoise hair bunned up into two round buns and wearing a black and white maid costume.

" Yes? " Fai smiled, Kurogane just crossed his arms and turned away.

" I heard that you both are looking for a job... "

The blonde blinked, " yes we are... "

" Ah perfect then! " she grabbed Fai's arm " We are in need of more people! "

" Huh? " Kurogane glared, " dont you just grab him like tha- "  
>The girl was already dragging Fai down the street.<p>

* * *

><p>" Yes, collaboration of a my maid's cafe and Shougo's host club! "<p>

" So... "

" So? "

" Must we really wear these? " Fai questioned as he held a butler's outfit in front of him.

" Of course! " The girl laughed, " Oh, and my name is Primera. Nice to meet you... Erm... "

" I'm Fai~ and this is kuro-pon~ "

" Alright, so are you set? Due to Valentines' day, it is impossible for shifts. So be ready to serve and entertain both genders! As hosts, you both will be given a limit of 15 minutes per table to entertain while we meidos will serve and take orders. "

" Okay, is that all? " Kurogane sighed.

" Oh I forgot! For customers' wishes you must choose a 'type' theme. "

" A type theme? " the couple said in sync.

" Yes. " Primera giggled, " Since you two seem inseparable, you will have to go with the theme ' BL '~ "

" B...L...? " Kurogane slowly said.

" Boy's love " The blonde cut, " It mostly describes our relationship now~ "

" So that's fine isn't it? " Primera grinned.

* * *

><p>The foreign couple did really attract lots of attention. They were requested the most in the cafe apart from all the other host and maids, thanks to Primera's good eye for BL.<p>

They were already having some embarrassing yet entertaining moments with the customers.

" Big Doggy... C-can you feed Big Kitty by mouth? "

Such a request? Kurogane blushed at the thought of it.

" C'mon Daddy~ " Fai smirked at him.

Kurogane was in a tough situation for a samurai with lots of pride. not mentioning many eager eyes of fangirls and boys, even from other tables waiting for the request to be carried out. Primera was seen with Shougo peaking from a corner.

There was no choice. This was for money and the sake of the fans.

Kurogane took a strawberry which was sitting on a spongy strawberry short cake topped fresh whipped cream. He then placed it in his mouth in such a way so that he was biting onto only half of it.  
>Gently tilting Fai's chin up, he moved in and the fruit rested against his lover's soft pale lips. Fai started to bite into the fruit, licking kurogane's lips after the sweet treat. In response, Kurogane passionately kissed the blonde making sure that the there are no traces of sweetness left.<br>Pulling away, revealed a huge crowd of squealing costumers and an embarrassed Big doggy.

And of course, lots of similar request emerged right after that.

* * *

><p>" Thank god it's over. " Kurogane slumped himself onto the tatami floor of Kobato's apartment.<p>

" Ahaha~ Big Doggy was cute~ " Fai pranced around in front of him and next sat in between Kurogane's legs.

" Mage, you are heavy. Get off. " Kurogane sighed.

" Never~ " Fai teased as he snuggled on top of the Samurai.

Kurogane then leaned over and kissed the blonde, biting him on the lip.

" Too sweet. "

" Hnn... " Fai pouted, " There is still time before Kobato returns with Syaoran... So... "

" Don't have to tell me, Mage. I can read your mind. " The couple went in for another kiss.

.

.

The travelers' journey continues. 

* * *

><p>Ahaha what else to type 8'D<p> 


End file.
